Dreaming with a Broken Heart
by bynxx
Summary: [s&s] It's really hard to fall in love, especially when you know that you cannot have that person to begin with. How would someone kill these feelings of theirs? based on a true story. R&R people!


Hey!! I'm back! I'll be doing a new story here; I kinda gave away my other one so it doesn't fall under my penname anymore. This is loosely based on a true story with a little more here and there. And although it may sound crappy, please bare with it. I wanted to write this as close to the life of my inspiration as possible. You can say that that person's life is one crappy one. Lolx. I do hope everyone who support my other story support this too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea of the story.

Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Chapter One

_Where is your inspiration, you lost it, oh so long ago  
so much for innovation, I saw this coming long before  
You had no motivation, your hopes are high but trapped below,  
This constant competition, we've won but your still keeping score._

Sakura Kinomoto rushed towards her classroom as the last bell of Homeroom sounded off. She was late again, but this time, it's not entirely her fault. Her father, Fujitaka-sensei, had this business party and she and her brother were required to attend it – for moral support, her father said. They were able to go home past midnight already and for some odd reason, she wasn't able to sleep a wink. Since she didn't want to experience such boredom alone, she called up her best friend to chat until the wee hours.

"Oomf" a groan escaped her as she crashed into someone. The things she was carrying fell in the process. "Oh God, all my fault, sorry." She said, not bothering to look up to see who she bumped into. Carelessly, she dropped to her knees and started gathering her things.

"It's okay, no casualties." The person said, laughing at his expense of a bad joke. Turning around, he recognized her immediately. "Oh, hey Sakura, late again?" He asked jokingly as he got to his knees and helped her with the mess.

Sakura mused, looking up to the guy. "Dru!" she exclaimed, cheeks reddening with embarrassment when she realized that she half shouted – poor Dru who was just a foot away from her. "Uhh, not really, but you just made me." She smiled sheepishly, almost patting her back for the good comeback she made.

Dru was from the 3-E class, they have never been classmates before but she knew him through her best friend. They have a band together, along with three other students in their year. Their band is quite popular, Sakura thinks that half of the reason they are is because of their looks.

Even before forming a band, Dru was quite the popular guy – so is her best friend, and almost all their band members. They formed a band in their second year of high school; they were only supposed to be performing to the party of one of their friend's sister because the show band she hired suddenly had a big break abroad.

After that, gig opportunities popped out like mushrooms. Every week they have at least one performance in some place. They were pretty good actually, and now they're preparing for this battle of the bands which will be held this summer break. Now, not only are they popular in their school but outside as well.

"So, what's you're excuse this time?" Dru asked, picking up a pen that rolled over quite far from the accident zone.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought. "None, at the moment… though I can tell them that my kitty had a heart attack." Both looked at each other and started laughing. They all knew that Sakura had no cat, no pet for that matter. Her brother was allergic to fur.

But that was not the point; Sakura has been late since she started schooling. She never knew why but she never woke up on time. So from then till now, she was able to perfect the art of telling excuses. She was rather good at it – from the lamest excuse, to the most absurd, to the most excusable ones there is. Just this semester, she was almost put in suspension because of her tardiness, but again, with her powers, she was able to make that suspension letter to detention slips.

"What about you? Don't tell me you want me to make you an excuse too?" Sakura said, making a shocked expression. Though, come to think of it, it was the first time she ever saw Dru out of the classroom this time.

"Well, I wasn't that late, though I didn't sleep a wink because of that new song of ours." He stood up and stretched out his arms. "I swear my hands are still numb for holding my sticks for such a long time!" He exclaimed, holding out his hands for evidence.

Sakura took note of some welts and bumps in his hands. Dru was the drummer, an excellent drummer actually, before the band thing, he used to join competitions for drum exhibitions and such, and did Sakura mention that he brings home medals for almost every competition he has joined?

"So, how is it then?" Sakura asked as she stood up, since she had been with the guys from day one she was practically a follower of their band. Never mind that her best friend is their guitarist, they have such cool songs.

"It's done! Of course!" Dru exclaimed, laughing proudly at his accomplishment, "You should listen to our practice later if you have time, you'll love it."

Sakura was about to reply that she'd definitely be there but a sudden unwanted presence came to them. "And what, pray tell, are you two still doing here? The last bell has already rung." The hall monitor said, holding out her infamous pen and detention slip for intimidation.

Sakura cocked her head; that girl is definitely new, she'd memorized every hall monitor there is for this school year and it was the first time she ever saw her.

"Ohh, Sorry, miss," Dru smiled sheepishly, "I was just helping her with her things." He then flashed the girl his trademark grin that everyone swoon over.

The hall monitor flushed in embarrassment, Sakura can tell that the girl knew Dru, well who didn't, and she can also tell that this certain hall monitor was one of the fan girls he definitely have.

"Uhh, S-sure, Kawazama-san." She cleared her throat; Sakura swore that the poor girl was almost shaking. "J-just hurry to your classroom though."

"Thanks a bunch!" Dru again flashed her a smile; making her drop the pen and the detention slips she was holding. "Well, we'll be off then. See yah Sakura!" he waved before disappearing at the right hallway. Sakura did the same, not even bothering to help the girl. She should go before that flustered girl came into her senses and give her a bunch of detention slips, and now that her shield and sword – dru – is gone, she'll definitely be helpless.

Sakura grinned, proud of herself, she had gone through half of the day flawless. First was the hall monitor incident. That poor girl must still be swooning and daydreaming of Dru. She laughed at the thought. Then, with just pure luck, their teacher was no where in sight when she got into the classroom, only entering just as her bottom hit her seat.

And at their Geometry class, their principal came inside the room only to say that Aka-sensei was sick and declared the whole period study session. Which of course, no student heed and either started chitchatting or taking their lunches in their seat. Sakura, on the other hand slept her time, she was savoring every moment of her nap, for if their geometry teacher was there, she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink.

By lunch time, she was already refreshed from her nap; smiling ear to ear her day was perfect with the absence of mathematical equations in her head. Feeling a little hungry, she took her bento and went to the usual spot she eats at during lunch.

Most of her friends were already there when she came; a picnic cloth lay over the grass under one of the Sakura trees in their campus, with a bunch of students sitting. Although they are permitted to eat inside the classroom, most students prefer to eat outdoors – in the vast terrain of their school. There, they were able to eat with their friends from the other class, unlike inside the building.

"Hey Sakura!" One girl called out, waving her hand in the air. She was one of Sakura's childhood friends, Tomoyo Daidouji. Well, they were actually second cousins, their mothers were cousins. She had long dark violet hair which was tied neatly into a pony tail, with her hair up it reached half her back, and when she let it down – it almost fall down to her hips.

Sakura wondered how Tomoyo manages her hair, it was hard, she can tell by experience. She had that of a long hair before, but it tire her so much just shampooing it and drying it, so she decided to cut it. Now, she only grow her hair past her shoulders.

"Hey, Tomo-chan," Sakura called, running over to them. The girls were all here, Naoko, who, as usual, was holding a book up to her nose, Chiharu, who was texting, and Rika, who was undoing the knot of her bento. "Hey guys, what's for lunch?" Everyone then uncovered their bento and showed her their meals.

It was a routine for them to share their food, so they would always lay it down at the center and just take whatever they like. Variety, they always say, is good and so much delicious.

"Hmm. So how was your practice Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she munched down a rice ball. Tomoyo was part of the school choir, and for their next concert she was picked out to do a solo, a very long solo. She'd been practicing since the start of the school and their concert wasn't till Christmas holiday.

"Good, a little bit rough, I haven't eaten sweets for such a long time! You know how hard that is for me!" Tomoyo said in an almost whining voice. She loved sweets, chocolates the most. She would even pay someone to deliver her those expensive Belgian chocolates, no kidding she does. Her mother owns this Clothes Company so they're really rich.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, once the concert ends we'll take you to Hevn's" Rika said. Hevn's was this popular chocolaterie downtown. They all now Tomoyo loves their chocolates there. All of them did, although it was on the expensive side, Sakura would spend any money for those white chocolates of theirs.

"Ohh, I can't wait for that! Three more weeks, Rika you're making me count!" Tomoyo exclaimed, making all of them burst into laughter.

"Hey, Sakura, did you come across Takahashi on your way here?" Chiharu asked, settling her phone down on the matt. Takahashi was her boyfriend from class 3-B, which was on the other side of the building near Sakura's classroom.

"No, sorry, I haven't seen any of the guys yet, well, except Dru." Then she started telling her the little incident they had that morning. Her friends oogled with disbelieve.

"Oh my god," Chiharu said after her roar of laughter, "That poor kid!" she wiped the tears that formed on the corner of her eyes from excessive laughter.

"T'was a sight to see." Sakura nodded seriously, before bursting into laughter, it was such a funny scene though.

All of them were enjoying their lunch when Sakura's best friend showed up, along with Chiharu's MIA (missing in action) boyfriend. "Hey, Kura," he bellowed, as he jogged towards them.

"Syaoran!" Sakura greeted back, moving to give her best friend a place to seat. "You decided to join us, huh?"

Syaoran took a seat beside Sakura, ruffling her hair in the process – in which he was given a scowl at. "Heh. Dru gave me the sheets, and we talked about our scheduling. Some gig came up for this Saturday and well; I have prep school the whole week."

Syaoran Li is very determined to go to a good university. Though, he never told Sakura what exact university he wants to attend. But, they already took the entrance test for all the major Universities in Japan, including the famous Tokyo U. Sakura wondered why he's still attending prep school.

He's rather intelligent, although some may have doubt on it because of his looks. Intelligent and musically inclined, ever since he was a kid he was already so into music. The guitar was his main instrument – he plays the lead in their band. But he also knows how to play the violin quite beautifully.

Sakura has known him since middle school. Both met during one of those joint concerts schools have. Actually, they weren't schoolmates during middle school. Syaoran's school was in the rich people's area somewhere near downtown. He and Tomoyo attended the same school in elementary until Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi-san, transferred her to Sakura's school.

Tomoyo was singing a solo at that concert, as a representative of their school. On the other hand, Syaoran played a violin solo. Tomoyo introduced them to each other in the after party. They really don't know how they became the best friends after that, maybe because she helped him with his past girlfriend that they became close. Syaoran then asked the permission of his mother to transfer to Sakura's high school.

After that, both were inseparable. There was a time that they were in the spotlight, where everyone was asking them if they were a couple. Of course they would deny it; there was practically nothing – only platonic friendship. The rumors died down when Syaoran got himself a girlfriend from his previous school. Though, it didn't really last that long, the girl was so jealous of Sakura that she's doubting Syaoran's fidelity. He broke up with her the instant she asked him to choose; of course he'd choose his best friend.

"So, we decided to have our practice later after my class. Can you go? It'll be a little later though." Syaoran asked as he snatched Sakura's pair of chopsticks and took one of the sushi. "I'll just drop you off your house after, sounds good?"

Sakura thought for a moment, she did have to stay over for art class this afternoon. "Hmm… Sure. I'll be going to the University this afternoon though, I have art class." Sakura has been attending College Art classes since the start of her sophomore year in the University his father is teaching in. She'd be studying there for College through a scholarship that she won last summer in this nationwide competition.

"Oh, well, I could fetch you after, your class ends like mine right? We could buy take out on the way to the studio." Syaoran offered. He has a personal chauffeur; all the members of the Lis have each. Well, who wouldn't right? If you own half the companies in Hong Kong and a variety of Japan's, did I mention some in Europe and America too?

They're like this big Family – a clan actually, in Hong Kong in which they have these series of businesses. But when Syaoran's father died, most of the clan members started pulling out their stocks and investing to their own businesses which apparently didn't work out for them, leaving Syaoran's family almost penniless. But his mother was a genius, in a span of 10 years she have doubled – no tripled what they have lost, and now, they're one of the world's leading business tycoons.

"Ooh, sorry guys, I have to go, I need to catch Sayaki-kun before lunch ends." Sakura said, hastily cleaning up her bento. She gave a quick goodbye to them before rushing into one of the buildings.

"Sayaki who?" Syaoran asked, scowling a little, he didn't know any Sayaki.

Tomoyo gave a giggle, "Sayaki Hajime, he and Sakura are going to be a representative to the annual inter-high contests."

Syaoran gave an 'Oooh' before looking up to the Sakura tree. It's already fall, he looked at one petal that broke out of the trunk, falling towards the ground.

_How coincidental – much more ironic._

_How the petal resembled him._

_Maybe it's not over yet  
Somewhere inside him there must be some  
New dream awaiting to topple the rest  
When he finds himself  
Feeling alive yet alone  
Maybe the best he can get is still out of his reach._

_to be continued…_

yey!!! Finished!!! A very long chapter, a good start for a new story I tell ya!! XD I hope you enjoy this, I especially asked permission to someone to do this fic. I really got inspired by her life story. I hope you guys do to.

All kinds of reviews are welcomed with much appreciation.

Until Next Time!

Love

Bynxx


End file.
